


D is for Drifting

by trinielf82



Series: Pacific Rim AU/Jaeger Pilots [5]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinielf82/pseuds/trinielf82





	D is for Drifting

Ty watched as Garrett was patted on the back by the Marshal. It irked him that Garrett and Nick had actually been good out there. Once upon a time it would have been him and Deuce walking down the line getting their hands shook and backs patted.  
He took a deep breath. He had to get his shit together, and get back to his girl. It was a travesty that Gipsy was being piloted by anyone other than himself.   
Garrett stopped as he saw Ty standing there “Grady”  
"Garrett" Ty stood with his hands in his pockets. "You weren’t half bad out there" He managed grudgingly.   
The man grinned; which did wonders for his face. Ty’s eyes flitted up and down the drive suit that Garrett was still wearing. Damn the man was tall and looked a little too good in that damn suit.   
"Now that wasn’t so hard was it?" Garrett’s dark eyes practically twinkled and Ty huffed.  
"Don’t make me regret saying it" He folded his arms and scowled at the man.   
Zane shook his head, a small smile quirking his lips up “You’re like a curmudgeonly old man in a hot guy’s body i swear”   
"Curmudgawhat?" Ty’s brows furrowed "And follow up…did you just hit on me Garrett?"  
Zane winked “Not at all. Trust me, you’ll know if and when i hit on you”  
"Who says I would want you to?"  
"Doesn’t matter, would still happen"  
Ty’s frown deepened “Pretty sure of yourself there Garrett. Who says i’d even be into that…or you for that matter? Bell is enough of a handful as it is”  
Zane laughed out loud and Ty told himself he was not even the teeniest bit turned on by the way the corner of the man’s eyes crinkled. Liar. what the hell was wrong with him? He didn’t even like the guy! and now he was getting stomach flutters because of eye crinkles. God, he was in more of a mess than he thought.  
"I’m sure your Brit is good in his own regard Grady, but…" Zane’s eyes darkened "I’m sure i can make you…"  
Ty’s hand shot up “Just stop…don’t even….”He shook his head. Not because he wanted to clear it of any images Garrett’s words had conjured. No. Nope. Not at all. “I’ll cut you some slack because you’re on a victory high right now, and clearly have lost your god damn mind!”   
Zane opened his mouth to say who knows what, but Owen skidding into hangar t halted all conversation.  
"Marshal!" The man was practically shouting  
"Whoa there hoss" Ty caught the scientist by his arm, as Burns looked over, a questioning eyebrow raised.   
"What the hell is going on Owen?" Zane demanded.  
"It’s Kelly! He’s….god dam him he’s done it!" Owen’s eyes were wide  
"What the heck has that wackadoodle done now?" Ty wanted to know.   
Owen took deep gulping breathes and blurted “He’s drifted with a kaiju!”   
********************************************************************  
Ty’s laugh echoed throughout the hangar. “I thought Abbott was the crazier of you two but clearly i was wrong.”  
"What in the hell is going on here?" Burns demanded as he walked over.   
"Nut job over here says Abbott drifted with a kaiju. You may wanna check to see what fumes they’re inhaling down in that lab"   
"Shut up" Burns glared at Ty who continued to laugh to the point of tears. "Where is Kelly?"  
"He’s in the lab. I found him pretty much passed out, that contraption of his on his head" Owen sputtered. "I think he actually did it sir!"   
Burns’ brow climbed higher “Let’s see what he has to say.”  
"Sir, you don’t actually believe…" Zane trailed off as the Marshal shot him a look.   
"We’ll just see now won’t we Garrett"   
Zane poked Ty in his ribs “Hey what the hell man?!” Ty curled in on himself to protect his ribs from another jab.  
"C’mon" Zane grabbed Grady’s arm and dragged him after Burns and Owen.   
"What the hell are you doing?" Grady tugged at his arm but Zane was not letting go.  
"Time for you to see just how important scientist are in this place."  
"Don’t tell me you believe Abbott actually drifted…."  
"I don’t know….maybe. Kelly maybe….a bit out there, but he knows his stuff."  
"Shit i’m actually entering nerdville" Ty shivered dramatically and Zane rolled his eyes. As they entered the lab he was surprised to see Nick stooping next to Kelly who was sitting on the floor.  
"Irish?" Ty seemed just as confused to see Nick there.  
"Hey Ty." Nick did not move from his place next to Kelly.  
Kelly looked up at everyone “Oh hey guys.” His gaze landed on Ty “Oh my god you’re Ty Grady!” He lurched to his feet, stumbled a bit and almost barreled into Ty as he clasped the man’s hands in his “Hi! Always nice to meet a legend!”  
Ty glanced over at Nick silently pleading for help “Ummm…”  
Burns cleared his throat “Kelly do you care to explain what happened here?”  
"Oh, well I called Nick because it was only fair that I let him know that i sorta ruined our date by doing a thing and…." He paused as he saw their faces "Oh! You meant the me drifting with a kaiju thing. Right yes of course, why would you be asking about my sex life. Not that we’ve gotten that far yet. Although i was hoping after tonight’s date that…."  
Zane choked back a laugh as Ty’s mouth fell open.  
"You…and him?” Ty’s hand gesticulated between Nick and Kelly.   
Nick shrugged and simply muttered “Tattoos man, tattoos”   
Burns pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed “Kelly please, explain what happened when you linked with the kaiju”   
As Kelly went into detail about what he learnt, Zane listened with half an ear. His eyes kept drifting to Ty who was going on and on about how the hell could Nick agree to a date with the crazy science nerd, and who knew what weird things Kelly might try to do to him in the name of science.  
"If you’re so worried about my virtue Ty, why don’t you and Zane be our chaperones?"  
Zane chuckled at Ty’s very loud “Nooope!”  
"Could be fun" He piped up. Why he was stoking the fire he didn’t really know but riling up Ty Grady was sort of fun. "Man’s gotta eat"  
"No."   
"Well i’m going regardless" Nick grinned over at Kelly who was still going on about what he had witness  
"I was pretty much connected to them as it was like sharing a brain. So i could see what they were thinking and feeling…and even planning" Kelly as if feeling Nick’s eyes on him looked over and grinned.   
"Oh god," Ty groaned "I’m going to have to nip this in the bud before it gets out of hand aren’t i?"   
"Nick’s a big boy. He can handle himself. Really well i bet" Zane added with a wink, which got Ty even more agitated.  
"Stop flirting with my best friend! Just….i hate you all! Just go back to listening to coocoocachoo talk about drifting with that thing!" He gestured to the portion of the kaiju brain in the jar.  
"D maybe for drifting, but that’s not all it’s for." Nick wiggled his brow, in spite of the frowns the Marshal was sending their way.   
Zane covered his mouth as a wheezing sound escaped. He was trying so hard not the laugh. The Marshal would rip them all a new one, soon enough, for not paying attention. but seeing Ty’s stormy expression was worth it.  
"That’s it i’m out of here!" Ty pointed at Nick "And don’t think i won’t take you up on that chaperone offer!" He huffed before storming out.  
Nick looked over at Zane “Sooo, double date?”  
Zane nodded “So it would seem.


End file.
